Rocky almost lose her job
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Not for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

* * *

 **Rocky almost lose her job**

 **4 days ago, Rocky Blue showed up at Shake It Up Chicago drunk so she was given only 6 days to do something to show the people in charge that she deserve to stay as a dancer on the show.**

There's only 2 days left and she's not come up with any idea on how she's going to convince the producers that she made a mistake.

Rocky sit on the side of the set, feeling sad.

"What's wrong?" says Gary Wilde.

"I'm sure you know. I will lose my job. All the producers and such have decided that my tiny little wrong thing is enough for me to be kicked out and you agree on that. I saw your signature on the order of dismissal." says Rocky in slight anger, not even looking at Gary as she talk to him.

"Sorry. Rules are rules, as you're aware of. You were drunk, that's serious." says Gary.

"Are there any way for me to keep my job? I'll do almost anything." says Rocky as she look up on Gary with a few tears falling from her left eye.

"Not sure if there's anything. Well...there is this one thing you can do, but if I'v gotten to know you correctly I'm sure you don't wanna do that." says Gary.

"Tell me what it is, please. I'm kinda desperate." says Rocky. "CeCe is my best friend and if I get fired I won't see her as much anymore and I love to dance. Help me. I beg."

"If you let me fuck your pussy and cum in you, I will use my influence to make sure you can stay as long as you want." says Gary, making sure that only Rocky hear him.

"Fuck me? Are you serious, ya damn shit perv? I'm a virgin and I don't like sex, porn and all that crap." says Rocky in slight anger.

"I'm sorry. Then your time on Shake It Up Chicago's coming to an end." says Gary.

"I refuse to let you blackmail me into have sex with you. I'm only 17." says Rocky.

"Sex with me or losing your job? Hard choice eh?" says Gary.

"Don't tease, ya horny crap!" says Rocky.

"Don't get mad, young lady!" says Gary.

"Yay! So mature to kick it all back on me..." says Rocky in sarcasm and anger.

"Listen to me, Rocky. I don't mean to be rude or treat you bad, but if you don't let me fuck you, I'm gonna tell the other producers that you are not good enough to stay." says Gary.

"C'mon, me is still a kid by law. If you force me to have sex with you, that makes you a pedo and a rapist." says Rocky.

"No, not if you agree to sex by your own free will, girl." says Rocky.

"Please..." says Rocky.

"Alright, sweetie. If you wanna get fired, fine by me." says Gary.

"Stop. Is sex the only thing I can do for you?" says Rocky.

"Yes." says Gary.

"Damn!" says Rocky as she grab her bag and walk away.

The next day.

Rocky sit alone on set, eating her lunch ( sushi ) alone since CeCe is sick.

"What are you doing here? This is your last day anyway." says Gary as he walk up to Rocky.

"Be like a fart and fade away from me. I wanna enjoy my last day, you damn perv." says Rocky.

"It doesn't have to be your last day. Some sex with me and you can keep your job." says Gary.

"I'm not a slut or a whore." says Rocky.

"No, you're not, but this is the only way." says Gary.

"Fine. I'll do it, but only because I don't wanna lose my job. Okay?" says Rocky.

"Good enough. Let's go to my office." says Gary.

Rocky quickly finish her lunch and then follow Gary to his office.

"Alright, show me your pussy." says Gary.

"Sure..." says a very shy Rocky.

Rocky has never shown her pussy to any male before.

She slowly takes off her jeans and panties.

"Nice little hip hop pussy. I just hope it's not too tight." says Gary.

"I'm a virgin, be nice..." says Rocky.

"I will, sweetie." says Gary.

"Thanks..." says Rocky.

Gary gently pull off Rocky's top to reveal her white bra.

Then he unzip his pants so his dick pop out.

"Take it easy. I'm a virgin." says Rocky.

Gary push his dick as far as he can into Rocky's pussy, breaking her 'wall'.

"That hurts...!" scream Rocky.

"Shut up." says Gary as he grab Rocky's panties and put them in Rocky's mouth to keep her silent.

Gary starts to slowly fuck Rocky.

"Sweetie, you really are a tight virgin, but I like it. It's sexy." says Gary.

Rocky spit out her panties and says "Why did you push in all the way like that? This is my first time, damn it. Do it gently..."

"I got so horny, baby. Couldn't fucking help it." moans Gary, fucking a little harder.

"No, not harder. Gently...please." whines Rocky.

"Okay." says Gary, fucking more gentle.

"Thanks..." moans Rocky, starting to enjoy it.

"Feels good huh?" says Gary.

"Maybe a little..." moans Rocky.

"Good. See, sex is not so bad, is it, Rocky?" says Gary.

"It is...better than I thought, but still not my thing." moans Rocky.

"Ahhh, your pussy is so soft and warm!" moans Gary.

"Don't cum in me, please." moans Rocky.

"I'll try to hold back, baby." says Gary, fucking a bit harder.

"Mmm, holy shit...so sexy!" moans Rocky, who now has become horny.

"Yes, my little slutty kitten!" moans Gary.

"Don't call me that, ya perv!" moans Rocky.

"Alright, sweetie." moans Gary.

"Yes, me is a sexy sweetie! Fuck my pussy!" moans Rocky.

Gary fuck harder and faster.

"Oh, yeah! Drill my hole." moans Rocky.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Gary.

"Awww! Sexy and nice." moans Rocky.

Rocky has completely forgotten that she hate sex and porn.

"Holy shit, Rocky!" moans Gary as he cum in Rocky's pussy.

"No! Me don't use pills..." scream Rocky in fear.

"That's not a problem." says Gary as he pull out a pill from his shirt pocket and put the pill in Rocky's mouth.

"Thanks!" moans Rocky as she get her first orgasm.

"Good girl. Now you'll get to keep you job." says Gary. "You were sexy."

"Uh...so were you, actually. You fucked me good." says Rocky.

The next day.

"Sweet-Rocks, so cool that you don't get fired." says a happy CeCe.

"Yeah!" says Rocky, being happy too.

"What did you do to get to stay?" says CeCe.

"I'm not allowed to tell." says Rocky.

"Okay." says CeCe.

"We should celebrate." says Rocky.

"Awesome!" says CeCe.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
